Today, it has been performed that, for example, cells taken from a patient are cultured for use in medical treatment, and it has been required to efficiently culture a culture object, such as the cells for use in medical treatment.
Therefore, there are known automatic culturing devices, in each of which a robot is provided inside a work chamber maintained in a sterile state, and the robot performs cultivating operations associated with the cultivation of the culture object (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Here, the automatic culturing device described in Patent Document 2 is configured to have a robot provided with a plurality of arms, and is configured such that each of the plurality of arms holds a container, such as a dish, for housing the culture object, and operates instruments, such as a micropipette for dispensing liquids such as culture mediums.